


Pillow Talk

by iamrotting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamrotting/pseuds/iamrotting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking an interest in her for, god knows how many days, we met at a party. She noticed me, wanted to have a chat with me. But a little chat turned into something much more intimate. /NSFW one shot/ [unbeta'd] (Clexa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hello! This is the first time writing about clexa because god damn it, they're going to be death to me. But this isn't the first time that I've been writing, so hopefully, it's not too bad of a one shot. I don't have my beta to correct anything so if there are mistakes, they're all by me and I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy this smutty smut smut!

The evening sunlight filled her room and the warmth of her arms and the glowing sun enveloped around me.  It was going to get dark soon. Her heart pounded into my ears, fingers running along my golden hair. Birds sang along the trees and the autumn leaves rustled through the branches.

I sighed with content, putting a finger between my teeth.

This wasn’t what I expected.

* * *

 

_“Clarke, you’ve been staring at her for… hours?”_

_I gasped in shock to see Octavia seated next to me with a bottle of cold beer. How long have been this dazed?_

_“Oh god…” I covered my face as she laughed loudly._

_“Come on!” She nudged me. “Don’t think we don’t notice. It’s her college party anyway, and she was the one who came up to Bellamy to invite, you know, the whole gang.”_

_Rolling my eyes, I glared at her arm around my shoulder. Was she drunk already?_

_“You know how stubborn my brother is - he wouldn’t even tell any of us or even refuse the invitation, if it wasn’t the threat--”_

_I frowned. “Threat?”_

_“I’m kidding. Look everyone’s getting hooked up tonight, and I think you need to, you know. Loosen up a bit.”_

_“Oct, I don’t need any loosening up.”_

_“So you’re just staring at her like some kind of freak?”_

_My heart stopped the moment Lexa turned her attention to me for a second. I immediately turned my back to her. Octavia seemed amused. Oh, let see how amused she’d get after I get through this._

_“See? She just looked at you! Are you going to have an orgasm now?”_

_“Gods, Octavia!”_

_She raised both hands up. “Don’t swear to me, swear to her once you two, you know.”_

_Unbelievable! She really was drunk!_

_I sighed. “Where’s your brother? You’re drunk.”_

_“I’d rather be drunk than to see my friend missing the perfect chance to fuck her crush.”_

_I flushed crimson. “Not my crush, you know? I… ugh, I’m also not going to fuck her.”_

_“And I’m not drunk-- Oh my god, she’s coming over--”_

_“W-Wait, what?” I turned and god, she really was striding over to me! I grabbed Octavia and whispered to her ear, “You’re going to regret this, if you go right this instant.”_

_She pushed me off of her and winked. “I’ll be waiting, and I’m sure you won’t regret tonight one bit.”_

_Just like that, she was headed off to god knows where, and god knows what she’d be doing. I took a deep breath, yet it was hardly calming. I took a swig of my drink, already feeling her presence behind me._

_I felt a tap on my shoulder._

_“Hey. Clarke… Right?”_

_I nearly choked, turning back to see Lexa… Oh god. She smiled and I was captured in her eyes, my voice trapped in my throat. My face felt hot, and my whole body tensed even more with each hard throb of my heart._

_Her smile was adoring, seducing me to the point where I was already having a specific craving.  I swallowed desperately at the sight of her… most appealing figure. Clothings. Face. Whatever._

_She crossed her arms, making her cleavage much more exposed and… I shouldn’t even be looking!_

_“Clarke Griffin, yes?”_

_Unconsciously, I nodded and my breath hitched as she was just a step closer to me. Eyes… Eyes up!_

_I struggled to gaze back to her wonderful face._

_I could hardly breath at this point, my blood rushing to my brain and it kept me away from any thoughts of her, god, being so close. I’d always doubted myself that she was someone I’d taken interest in, but now… the thought seemed fitting._

_She smiled and took a swig of her beer. God, did I wish to have my lips on hers-- What was I thinking?!_

_Subconsciously, I shoved the daring thoughts away._

_“I… noticed you staring the whole time, so I thought… maybe we could talk,” she said. Who? Me? Was she talking to me? A part of me died a little and a bigger part of me scrambled for words to answer her back._

_I cleared my throat. “W-Well, I…”_

_Oh Gods! She stepped even closer to me, and I was staring right into her eyes as though it’d lured me right in. Ah, but of course, I didn’t mind this--I quite enjoyed seeing the light in her green eyes and it was glazed with… something. Something that was quite intimidating… yet, alluring._

_“Unless, you’ve got other plans… that’s completely fine with me--”_

_“No!”_

_Lexa raised an eyebrow._

_“I-I mean, I’d love to chat with you.”_

_“Privately.”_

_Gods, what was I getting myself into?_

_I nodded. “Privately.”_

* * *

 

“I’ve always noticed you.”

I looked up to see her looking out the window, the glow of the sun making her more marvelous than ever. The sky turned into variety of beautiful, sharp colors.

“Lexa…”

"Always staring at me... I've known how you felt for a long time." 

Slowly, she sat up by the bedside, her head in her hand and her tattoo running down her shoulder blades, the small of her back, and trailing down to her tailbone. I gulped, staring in interest at the black ink that covered her beautiful skin. I wondered why she’d cover such smooth, milky white skin with marks. She sighed.

“I know, you have a thing for Finn.” She chewed on her lip, eyes looking out to the streets.

She couldn’t be serious.

Laying on my side, I picked the blanket up to my chest, fisting the thin cloth. I looked down. “We… we broke up.”

At my words, I noticed her fingers twitch. “Did you really?”

I nodded. “Yeah…” My fingers slowly reached for her back, nails tracing the outline that flowed wonderfully down her skin. She relaxed, sighing in ecstasy.

In one swift move, she grabbed my wrist on her back and she straddled my hip. She held my other wrist and lifted both of them above my head. I gasped, looking frantic. I stopped breathing, watching her eyes dilate and darken in such an animalistic manner. My heart throbbed and I could feel the gush rushing for an escape down there.

“I just wanted to make sure…” she whispered and I sighed, with her lips brushing off of mine. My eyes shut and my body arched needly.  “... before we do anything that we regret.”

Laughable.

“Didn’t we, already?” I whispered, breathing into her scent and god, was it marvelous.

Her smirk was enticing and left me in a puddle of raw emotions. “Yeah, we did…” Slowly, she wiped the charming grin off of her face, and her lips were pressed down on mine. I sighed, my body writhing with pleasure and it pained me to know that god, she had a thing for teasing me.

But our kisses were rushed, desperate, unlike the others with her body on top of mine, rolling her hips on me.

I groaned with pleasure, my body squirming under her grip. I was spread eagle and vulnerable. “Mm… L-Lexa…” I gasped and suddenly, she had her knee against the apex between my thighs. And God, I nearly screamed, as it brushed lightly on my wetness.

Lexa giggled, amusingly, her lips ghosting down my jaw and kisses peckered all over my neck. “So sensitive…”

My hands tightened into cramped fists. I bit my lip and my hips arched up with desire. The need. The lust.

I half whimpered, half begged and even moaned but I couldn’t tell which was which as her teeth pierced down into my skin. I wanted her.

“O-Oh Gods!”

“Gods, is right… Don’t move your hands…” She picked her head up, and lowered her fingers down my chin. “... Or else, you’ll expect something that’s… much more painful.”

Oh no.

My body jerked, eyes shut in bliss as her gentle fingers ran down to my breasts, and her thumbs pressed on my perked nipples. I tilted my head up, loving her scent… loving her lips caressing and worshiping every part of my body. Her hair splayed down her back, covering every little black ink that painted down her back.

“S-Shit… Ah...” I swore in silence. I very much wanted to grab her hair, push her down until she was between my legs. I _craved_ for my whole being to shudder  and scream in her hands.

_She’s that type of girl… I don’t oppose. At all._

I writhed, my back arching at an impossible angle as her fingers rolled on my nipples. I bit my lip but it was impossible to hold down my cries, hands in my hair and felt her slowly kissing her way down to the middle of my chest. My wails of pleasure were uncontainable, her kisses and roughness, unbearable. Her hands drifted down to my hips and I tensed. She quickly pried my legs apart and her breath… Gods, her hot, hot breath was whispering down my stomach painfully slowly.

I moaned along with her groans and giggles. _It’s too hot…_

Not a second later, and her head was between my legs, her arms wrapped around my thighs and over her shoulders. I gasped, teary eyes watching the woman looking back so daringly. Chills ran down my spine as she kissed the patch of mane, fingers twirling gently.

“Oh Lexa…”

She smiled against my skin, eyes onto mine. “Yes… call my name…”

Sighing, I threw my head back and my body relaxed into submission, fingers grasping onto whatever that’d keep my soul from leaving my body. “Lexa please…” I breathed into the air of desire and lust.

_Oh fuck!  
_ I gasped loudly, nearly screamed my lungs out as the feeling of the flat of tongue was pressed against my clit and a finger teasing my entrance. I could feel every muscle of my body tensing and my heart was pounding, my voice screaming into the night.

She moaned into me, my bundle of nerves caught around her lips. I thrust my hips up, legs quickly wrapping a tight hold around. “Oh God, Lexa!” I grabbed the pillow as she suddenly had her finger driven slowly inside of me. I could feel it--all the juice that was gushing inside of me… could hear the sounds she was making among mine.

“Hgnn… L-Lexahhh…” I rolled my eyes back and my body jerked abruptly, muscles tensed to the max from her doing.

She was chuckling. “Oh beautiful…” She kissed my clit. “Are you coming already? We’ve barely started… and you’re soaked.”

I bit my lip, unable to reply back without a string of moans escaping. “N-No! F-Fuck, Lexa… ahhh…”

She curled her finger and I curled against her in frenzy, sounds ripping through my throat.

“You may come, Clarke…” she grinned, thrusting myself at the finger thrusting inside of me. This was too much. But this was so right.

Lexa’s lips were back on my clit and with a gasp, a shudder that left me speechless… my body tensed and pressed against her mouth, thrashing like a fish uncontrollably.

“M-Mmm…” She held me tight, arms around my legs and she didn’t mind at all of me rolling myself against.

“Oh Lexa!” I screamed into the dark room, feeling her eyes caressing every inch of my body. My back curved upwards, eyes rolled back and I was in heaven for the second time. I jerked, grabbing hold of her hair. The white, hot, blinding pleasure embraced me warmly and intensely. Her fingers continued thrusting and slowly she pulled out… soaked with my juice and my scent.

And coming back to consciousness and to Earth, my breathing was rapid, my heart beating loudly.

Her eyes were glazed with desire and satisfaction. I stared at her exhaustingly but nothing seemed to cross my mind.

“Lexa…” I whispered as if it was the only word I could ever remember.

Her grin was gentle and slowly, she laid beside me, her arms around me.  She kissed my forehead, putting my arm around her waist. “Shh, I’ve exhausted you.”

I hummed, head pressed between her neck and shoulder. “Good exhaustion though.”

She chuckled. “I’m sure. Sleep, we have a whole weekend to ourselves tomorrow.”

Ah, so she planned on having us together… longer. I was grateful and completely in love.

Nodding, I closed my eyes. “I hope we last.”

“I sure hope so too, beautiful. Good night.”


End file.
